Ronde, révélation et… méfaits accomplis ?
by Gouline971
Summary: Après avoir fait sa ronde nocturne avec James, Lily va découvrir plusieurs secrets concernant les Maraudeurs.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je continue me petite série de **OS** sur Lily et les Maraudeurs. Celui-ci se passa à **l'époque de Poudlard**, durant leur dernière année au château. J'ai tout simplement imaginé comment** Lily** et **James** auraient pu commencer leur relation.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Résumé **_: Après avoir fait sa ronde nocturne avec James, Lily va découvrir plusieurs secrets concernant les Maraudeurs.

_**Ronde, révélation et… méfaits accomplis ?**_

Sirius observait la carte des Maraudeurs. A l'heure qu'il était, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes dans les couloirs du château, le couvre-feu allant prendre effet d'ici une demi-heure. Pourtant, il pouvait voir certains élèves de l'école dans des recoins du château, sûrement pour se bécoter, songea-t-il. Il sourit en imaginant ce qui risquerait de leur arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Il leva les yeux de la carte pour voir Remus terminer un devoir, Peter partir dans ses pensées et James tourner en rond dans le dortoir.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

-Non, j'attends.

-Et tu attends quoi ? demanda Remus sans sortir le nez de son livre.

-Rien.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avant de se redresser pour regarder James.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de stresser ? demanda Remus.

-Non.

-Si tu stresses, dit Peter.

James le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne comprends pas. A chaque nouvelle ronde tu es dans cet état, lui dit Sirius. Détends-toi. Tu dis toujours que tout se passe bien alors pourquoi ça changerait ?

-Parce qu'à chaque ronde, ça se passe de mieux en mieux. Et mieux ça se passe plus je dois faire attention à mon attitude. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit la dernière dois ? Tu le sais ?

-Que tu étais moins idiot qu'elle le prétendait, dit Sirius, Remus et Peter en même temps.

-Oui, exactement, repris James irrité que ces amis paraissent blasés. Ce soir, il faut qu'elle me trouve intelligent.

-On est vraiment en train de le perdre, dit Sirius à Remus.

-On l'a perdu en cinquième année, reprit ce dernier.

James ne répondit rien et sortit du dortoir alors que Sirius lui hurlait « Passe un bon moment à avec ta copine ! » Ca le rendait malade. James aimerait tellement qu'elle devienne sa petite amie, mais le parcours était dur. Lily Evans l'avait détesté pendant pratiquement six années. Ils avaient maintenant une entente assez cordiale (surtout depuis que James et ses amis ne s'en prenaient plus à Rogue) mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis. De toute façon, James ne voulait pas être ami avec Lily Evans. Il voulait sortir avec elle, l'embrasser et dire à quiconque qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait.

-Ah, tu es enfin là.

-Je me suis fait attendre ? demanda James avec un léger sourire.

-Non, à peine. On y va ?

-Bien sûr Evans.

Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit la marche pour quitter la salle commune.

La ronde se déroula sans encombre. James et Lily discutèrent des cours, s'arrêtaient quand ils pensaient entendre un bruit suspect puis reprenaient leur marche. Ils croisèrent quelques fantômes dont Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui discutèrent avec eux pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de les quitter subitement à la vue de Baron Sanglant qui était à la recherche de la Dame Grise.

-Je pense qu'on devrait retourner dans la salle commune. Le château est désert.

-Chut…, fit James.

-Quoi ?

James mit son doigt sur les lèvres de Lily qui se mit à loucher pour regarder le doigt de James. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes et purent entendre des reniflements. A l'aide de leur baguette ils illuminèrent le couloir d'où provenait le reniflement et purent y voir une élève de première année venant de Poufsouffle, recroquevillée sur elle-même et en pleure.

Lily et James s'accroupirent en face d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda doucement Lily.

-Je… je… je sortais de la bibliothèque et… je me suis perdue. J'ai vu le Barron Sanglant et… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des fantômes ! Je viens d'une famille moldue !

-Je comprends, dit Lily se rappelant de sa frayeur la première fois qu'elle avait vu le fantôme de sa maison.

-On va te ramener à ta salle commune, dit James.

-Vous… vous… vous allez me retirer des points ? demanda la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Lily.

-Si tu avais été à Serpentard, sûrement, répondit James.

Ce dernier reçut un regard noir de Lily, signe qu'il n'était pas le moment de faire des blagues. Ils partirent en route pour la salle commune des Poufsouffle dans un silence complet. La jeune élève se recroquevillait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un fantôme traverser les murs.

-Tu ne risques rien, tu sais, lui dit Lily. Ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Pourtant il y a Peeves qui…

-Ne fait pas attention à celui-là, dit James. La prochaine fois que tu le verras, dis-lui que tu connais les Maraudeurs. Il ne t'embêtera plus.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr.

Lily regarda James avec un petit sourire que James remarqua. La Poufsouffle les remercia et retourna dans sa Salle Commune.

-Bon. Maintenant on devrait vraiment retourner dans la salle commune.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, vois-tu, dit James.

-Ah. Et bien, tant pis pour toi. Bonne Nuit !

-Eh Evans, dit James. Tu n'as pas un petit creux ?

-Non.

-Allez, jute une petite faim. Une toute petite, petite faim, insista James en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion James. Il l'incitait à grignoter un petit quelque chose dans les cuisines de Poudlard comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Lily avait passé un bon moment à discuter avec lui mais était mal à l'aise de rester aussi tard en dehors de la salle commune.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Oh allez, tu ne peux pas me dire que le chocolat chaud des elfes n'est pas délicieux ? Et leurs biscuits ? Tu en avais mangé toute l'assiette la dernière fois.

-Et alors ? dit Lily rougissante. Je suis fatiguée. Je préfère rentrer. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie de me faire prendre.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque pas de se faire prendre. Vu l'heure Rusard doit sûrement être en train de travailler sur ses leçons de magie.

Lily pouffa de rire en imaginant Rusard essayer de faire léviter une plume et s'arrêta net se rendant compte que se réaction était méchante envers le concierge. Elle vit James lui tendre la main avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Lily leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant et accepta sa main. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde James pensa « Wow, je tiens la main de Lily Evans ! »

Dans les cuisines de l'école, les elfes s'affairaient toujours à faire les vaisselles quand Lily et James arrivèrent. Ils interrompirent leurs activités pour servir immédiatement des deux préfets en chef. Lily n'en revenait pas qu'ils sachent toujours ce qu'ils souhaitaient. A croire qu'ils lisaient dans leurs pensées.

-Merci, leur dit Lily alors que les elfes faisaient la révérence. Je trouve que tu as été très gentil avec cette première année. Lui dire que Peeves ne l'embêterait plus si elle disait qu'elle connaissait les Maraudeurs… Hôte-moi d'un doute, Peeves vous déteste, non ?

-Ca dépend. Si on lui rend un petit service, il n'embêtera sans doute plus cette petite fille.

-Quel genre de service ?

-Le genre de service dont les Maraudeurs ont le secret.

-Je vois.

Lily n'alla pas plus loin et but une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

-Tu… tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Lily.

-Peur ? Non. On ne risque pas de faire prendre. On a fait bien plus grave.

-Non, je ne parle des Mauraudeurs. Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas peur… de l'avenir. Ce qui nous attend en dehors de Poudlard, demanda soudainement Lily en changeant de sujet.

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin je veux dire que je sais ce que je veux faire et que j'ai toute les aptitude pour ça.

-Non, tu ne comprends. Je ne parle pas des études mais… tu sais… Tu – Sais – Qui…

-Oh, fit James en comprenant subitement.

Lily baissa la tête tout en mangeant dans son cookie, ne voulant pas montrer son mal-être. Malgré le sérieux de la conversation, James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle.

-Et bien… Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit, à ma peur. Je connais mes valeurs et celles de mes parents. Elles n'ont rien à voir avec celles de Tu – Sais – Qui et comme j'ai pour intention de devenir Auror, je pense qu'on risque de s'affronter un de ces quatre. Je n'ai pas peur, non. Disons que j'appréhende.

-Je suis terrorisée, avoua soudainement Lily. Je veux dire… il traque tous les gens qui sont comme moi, comme la petite fille et toutes les personnes qui défendes les gens comme moi. Quand je vois qu'il s'en prend à des moldus, je pense à mes parents et…

-Lily…

-Quand je pense que Severus adhère à ses idéaux. Tu savais que son père était moldu ? Tout comme celui de Tu – Sais – Qui d'ailleurs. Ça me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine.

-Rogue te fait de la peine ? répéta James en évitant de mettre du dégoût dans cette phrase. On parle bien du Rogue et de sa bande de babouins qui n'arrêtent pas de terroriser les plus faible du château sans même cacher leurs opinions envers les moldus et les née-moldus.

-J'ai tenté de le ramener à la raison, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

-Et bien c'est son problème. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est idiot. Il ne méritait même pas que tu le raisonnes.

-C'est grâce à lui si je connais tant de choses sur notre monde.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si c'est vrai ! s'emporta Lily faisant presque peur aux elfes. Tu n'étais pas là ! C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière et…

-Lily, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas grâce à lui si tu es ici. Tu es une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, ce qui veut dire que tu aurais forcément été en contact avec un professeur de Poudlard, que tu ais connu Rogue ou pas. Tu ne lui dois rien. Pas après la façon dont il te traite et t'ignore depuis plus d'un an.

Lily savait que James avait raison. Elle avait d'ailleurs dit à Rogue qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui tant qu'il garderait ses mauvaises fréquentations. Rogue lui avait dit qu'il arrêterait, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Au contraire, il se plongeait de plus en plus dans des livres de magie noire. Lily l'avait vu dans la bibliothèque et avait tenté de se faire une raison. Mais voir son meilleur ami changer du tout au tout du jour au lendemain, était quelque chose de vraiment très douloureux pour elle.

Ce fut avec horreur que James la vit pleurer. Elle pleurait pour ce crétin de Rogue ! James Potter s'était promis de ne plus jamais toucher à ce Serpentard afin de tomber dans les bonnes grâces de Lily mais si ce crétin la faisait pleurer, il pouvait bien lui lancer un tout petit sort en guise de leçon, non ? Cette pensée s'envola bien vite, lorsque Lily essuya ses larmes. James se rapprocha d'elle et tenta, le plus délicatement possible, de la prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Lily se laissa faire sans rien dire. L'espace d'un instant James Potter pensa « Wow, je console Lily Evans ! »

-N'y pense pas. Ne pleure pas pour lui. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Et puis il n'est pas le seul ami que tu t'ais fait ici.

-C'est vrai. Les filles sont adorables.

-Les filles oui, mais je pensais plutôt aux Maraudeurs.

-Les Maraudeurs ? Vous êtes des nids à problèmes tous les quatre.

-Pas du tout vois-tu. On s'est énormément calmé depuis quelque temps.

-Ouais… je suis sûre que…

Mais Lily s'arrêta, entendant du bruit provenant de l'entrée de la cuisine. James et elle se levèrent précipitamment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Miss Teigne. Savoir que ce n'était que le chat du concierge qui venait de faire ce bruit aurait pu rassurer James et Lily. Pourtant lorsqu'ils virent le chat, ils se regardèrent et se comprirent immédiatement : Lily et James sortirent des cuisines avec précipitation et coururent le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard qu'il pouvait entendre dans les couloirs désert du château « On va les attraper ces petits morveux ! Ils ne vont pas aller très loin. ».

James prit Lily par la main et lui fit prendre des couloirs et des passages qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je tente de ne pas me retrouver suspendu par les pouces et il est hors de question que tu sois également victimes de cette torture !

-Tu les as entendu, Miss Teigne ? Ils sont là-bas ! On les tient !

-Tu veux te faire suspendre par les pouces ? lui demanda James.

-Non !

-C'est tout ce que je veux savoir !

Ils coururent dans les dédales du château jusqu'à se retrouver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Lily se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver aussi vite devant leur salle commune. Après avoir dit le mot de passe, ils entrèrent en lieu sûr complètement, essoufflés. Lily tenta de reprendre sa respiration avant de se tourner vers James et de lui asséner un coup de poing à l'épaule.

-Mais aïe ! fit James alors qu'il n'avait pas mal du tout.

-« Non ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque pas de se faire prendre. Vu l'heure Rusard doit sûrement être en train de travailler sur ses leçons de magie ! », dit Lily en colère. Tu parles ! Heureusement que les Mareudeurs se calment dans leurs bêtises ! On serait sûrement en train de faire une petite promenade dans la Forêt Interdite, n'est-ce pas Potter !

-Je dérange peut-être ?

James et Lily tournèrent la tête pour voir Sirius allongé dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée avec la carte des Maraudeurs sur la tête. Ce dernier avait attendu la toute la nuit en voyant Lily et James dans les cuisines du château discuter pendant plus d'une heure. Quand James vit la carte, ce dernier vit rouge.

-Parce que je peux vous laisser vous quereller tranquillement si vous voulez, poursuivit-il toujours allongé.

-Ne me dit pas que…, commença James.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce parchemin ? demanda Lily en s'approchant de Sirius.

-Rien du tout ! répondit précipitamment James en le prenant des mains de Sirius. Une bêtise.

-Ça je doute bien que ce soit une bêtise, répondit Lily. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi on y voit le nom de Rusard, Miss Teigne ainsi que les nôtres.

-Je vais te tuer Sirius ! Tu as vu que Rusard était dans le coin et tu n'as même pas cherché à me prévenir ?

-Non. Vous voir courir dans les couloirs du château était franchement hilarant, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu savais où on était ? demanda Lily à Sirius.

-Non, répondit ce dernier en perdant son sourire.

Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers James pour tenter de prendre la carte. Ce dernier leva les bras pour que Lily ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me montrer ce que c'est ?

-Parce qu'on ne veut pas t'entendre hurler que nous sommes irresponsable, dit Sirius en prenant la carte des mains de James.

-Mais vous êtes irresponsables !

-Donc on ne te la montera pas.

-Bon. D'accord, se résigna Lily. Puisqu'il en est ainsi. Bonne nuit.

Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir l'air de rien avant d'arracher la carte des Maraudeurs des mains Sirius en disant « Je l'ai ! » James et Sirius se regardèrent avec de gros yeux avant de foncer sur Lily pour récupérer leur œuvre d'art. Lily courut autour de la table, des fauteuils de la table, basse. Elle réussit même à monter sur le canapé avant de se faire plaquer par James. Lily crut que Sirius venait de lui prendre la carte des mains, mais en fait, l'objet lévita jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, où se trouvait Remus en pyjama. James, Sirius et Lily tournèrent la tête pour le regarder. Ce dernier semblait fatigué et irrité.

-Méfaits accomplis, dit-il avant de remonter dans le dortoir.

James Sirius et Lily se regardèrent complètement muets. Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle se trouvaient James et Lily, Sirius décida de monter dans le dortoir. Lily et James étaient à présents seuls dans la salle commune. Se rendant compte qu'il écrasait presque son homologue, James décida de la libérer de son emprise.

-Méfaits accomplis ? répéta Lily. Ça ne présage rien de bon tout ça.

-Lily…

-C'était juste un constat. Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

-J'aimerais bien, avoua James, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faudrait faire un tour de table entre Maraudeurs pour savoir si tu es digne de confiance.

-Mais je suis préfète-en-chef ! Il n'y a pas plus sûre que moi pour garder un secret.

-Depuis quand Lily Evans a envie de découvrir quelque chose qui va à l'encontre du règlement de l'école ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce parchemin avec son nom de dessus, elle voulait savoir comment les Maraudeurs avaient trafiqué ce bout de parchemin.

-Un tour de table tu dis ? Une réunion où vous parlerez de moi et conclurez que je ne dois rien savoir.

-Ah, ça je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Je suis sûre que ce sera ça. Toi tu voudras me le dire, Sirius non, Remus vous dira d'arrêter de prendre des risques inutiles et Peter… et bien Peter… Je n'en sais rien de ce que pense Peter. Il devrait s'affirmer un peu plus. Le tour de table est donc vite fait, il y aura une grosse impasse. Alors on fait comment ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu nous connais aussi bien.

-Au bout de sept ans, je commence à vous comprendre. Et à connaître vos secrets.

James regarda Lily en fronçant les sourcils alors que celle-ci lui souriait innocemment.

-De quels secrets tu parles, Evans ?

-Je parle de Remus et la pleine lune.

-Co… comment tu sais ? C'est Rogue qui te l'a dit, c'est ça !

-Je ne suis pas si idiote que ça Potter ! Je le savais bien avant que Severus me le dise. Je sais aussi que vous êtes des Animagus. Par contre je ne sais pas qui est qui. Le chien, le cerf… par contre il manque un animal…

-Le rat, dit James sans réfléchir.

-Le rat ? C'est qui ?

-Ok, tu en sais beaucoup trop Evans !

-Quoi ? Mais… mais où tu vas Potter ?

James monta dans le dortoir des garçons en laissant une Lily frustrée. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Lily se sentit soudainement prise au piège.

-Ok… alors je vais… me coucher. Bonne nuit !

-Pas si vite Evans ! lui dit Sirius. Assieds-toi !

Lily déglutit légèrement et obéit. Elle se retrouva entourée des quatre Maraudeurs. Sirius et James étaient à côté d'elle dans le canapé, Remus était assis sur la table basse et Peter s'était rendormi dans un fauteuil.

-Alors comme ça… tu sais beaucoup de chose sur nous Evans ? dit Sirius de façon rhétorique.

-Euh… et bien… c'est-à-dire que… oui… non. Enfin à part que Remus est un loup-garou et que vous êtes des Aminagus, je ne sais rien.

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

Lily prit soudainement peur. Sirius semblait beaucoup trop sérieux tout d'un coup. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle regarda James qui lui aussi était sérieux. Seul le regard de Remus la rassurait. Malgré la fatigue, il tentait de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Te tuer bien sûr !

-Sirius ! dirent James et Remus en même temps, ce qui réveilla Peter.

-Ok, ok. On fait quoi alors ?

-Autant tout lui dire, dit Remus.

-Et si elle cafte ? dit Sirius.

-Mais elle ne le fera pas, poursuivit James.

-Elle sait que je suis un loup-garou bien avant que Rogue ne le lui dise, soit depuis plus de deux ans ! Si elle devait cafter sur ça, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr. James ?

-Depuis le temps, tu le sais.

-Eh ! Je vous signale que je suis là ! Je ne suis pas invisible ! s'indigna Lily. Et oui, je veux tout savoir ! Maintenant qu'on y est, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en plan. Qui est le chien, qui est le cerf et qui est le… le rat ?

-Cerf, dit James en levant la main.

-Chien, dit Sirius.

-Rat, dit Peter.

-Donc vous êtes des Animagus non-déclarés. Dîtes-moi, vous voulez finir à Azkaban ?

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama soudainement Peter. Elle va nous dénoncer ! Elle va tout dire à McGonagall et on va recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

-Peter, la ferme ! lui dit Sirius.

-Oh, ça va ! Vous avez vraiment une haute opinion de moi ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Je sais que vous faites ça pour Remus. Je ne suis pas si idiote que vous le pensez ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'aller vous rendre visite à Azkaban. J'ai un cœur à préserver.

-Le mien ? dit James.

-Non, le mien, répondit Lily.

Les trois autres Mareudeurs pouffèrent de rire alors que James s'affala dans le canapé en croisant les doigts.

-Nous n'avons jamais dit que tu étais une idiote Evans, répondit Sirius. James est d'ailleurs le premier à dire que tu es extrêmement douée, à notre plus grand désarroi…

James lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Donc je résume, reprit Lily plus sérieusement, Cornedrue (elle pointa James) Patmol (elle pointa Sirius) Lunard (elle pointa Remus) et Queudever (puis Peter). Maintenant je comprends mieux. Maintenant, je veux élucider le mystère de ce parchemin étrange…

Les Mareudeurs lui confirent donc comment ils avaient créé la carte des Maraudeurs à quoi elles servaient. Ils leur expliquèrent même tous passages secrets qu'il y avait dans le château. Ils lui parlèrent également de la salle sur demande. A la fin de leur récit, Lily en resta bouche bée.

-Alors ? Heureuse de connaître notre petit secret ? demanda Sirius.

Lily acquiesça.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit. Je suis crevé, dit Sirius en se levant. Oh et Evans, il est évident que si tu révèles tout ceci à qui que ce soit, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de te tuer.

-Sirius, tu es pénible ! lui dit Remus.

-Si on ne peut plus rigoler à 1h30 du matin. Méfaits Accomplis !

-Oh attendez ! Et comment on fait pour refaire apparaître Pouldard sur la carte ? Vous ne me l'avez pas montré.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ? Tu as envie de nous voler notre carte ?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention mais maintenant que tu le dis, Sirius. Ça pourrait m'aider à pénaliser les élèves… hors la loi.

-Dont nous, dit Remus.

-Hum… je suis obligée de dire non, malheureusement. Alors, vous me montrez ?

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent l'air de réfléchir encore une fois au fait de la confiance qu'ils pourraient avoir en Lily Evans.

-Je suis prête à vous l'arracher des mains à la déchirer et à parsemer des bouts dans tous les recoins du château.

-Ok ! dirent-il en même temps.

-Tu as vraiment intérêt à sortir avec elle, chuchota Sirius à James.

Sirius posa la carte sur la table basse, pointa sa baguette dessus et dit :

-Je juge solennellement que toutes mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'ouvrit et l'encre apparut sur la carte. Lily put y voir diverses salles de classes, la Grande Salle, le parc, la forêt interdite. Elle vit Dumbledore tourner en rond dans son bureau et Rusard rôder dans le couloir avec miss Teigne. Elle put également voir son nom et celui des Maraudeurs dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Ça a dû prendre beaucoup de temps à créer, dit-elle presque émerveillé.

-Serais-tu époustouflée par notre intelligence ?

-N'exagère pas Potter. Je le serai quand vous aurez des Optimal un peu partout aux ASPIC.

-Bon, on peut aller se coucher maintenant ? demanda Sirius.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Lily feignant la réflexion.

-Evans !

-Oh lala, moi aussi je sais plaisanter ! Oui c'est bon, va te coucher marmotte.

-Merlin soit loué ! Méfaits accomplis !

La carte redevint vierge. Sirius retourna dans son dortoir suivit de Remus et Peter. Ne restait de nouveau que Lily et James dans la salle commune. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que James se lève. Lily fut même surprise.

-Bonne nuit Lily.

-James attends !

Lily se leva et lui fit face. Elle parut embarrassée. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que James était dans le même état qu'elle.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis sûre que tu as convaincu Sirius de descendre pour me révéler vos secrets alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé. Donc merci.

-Oh. Mais ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas eu à le convaincre très longtemps. Tu as pu le constater.

-Oui… enfin, merci quand même. Bonne nuit.

Lily lui tourna le dos puis s'arrêta. Elle revint sur ses pas et sauta presque au cou de James pour l'embrasser. Autant dire que James ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Puis il pensa « Wow ! J'embrasse Lily Evans ! » avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily.

-Je ne joue pas à ça Evans, lui chuchota-t-il. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, lui répondit-elle. Je jure solennellement que toutes mes intentions sont mauvaises.

-Oh vraiment ? fit James en souriant.

-Oui. Enfin pas toutes quand même.

-Méfaits accomplis, dit James en souriant.

-On verra ça.

**000**

Le lendemain matin Lily se rendit seule dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ça ne lui semblait pas réel. Le grignotage dans les cuisines du château, la fuite contre Rusard, les révélations des Maraudeurs. Surtout les révélations des Maraudeurs. Puis le baiser qu'elle avait donné à James. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ça. Elle en avait juste eut envie sur le moment et elle ne saurait dire si elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Une fois qu'elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, quatre silhouettes se mirent autour d'elle.

-Bonjour Evans, dit Sirius. Alors, bien dormis ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Sommeil un peu agité.

-Tu m'en vois navrée.

James se racla la gorge l'air de rien tout en se servant un peu de porridge. Lily n'y fit pas attention et dégusta son petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce que le regard des quatre garçons lui pèse.

-Eh, détendez-vous je ne dirai rien, alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça parce que ça va finir par être suspect. Mangez et arrêtez de me regarder !

Il ne fut pas difficile pour Sirius Remus et Peter d'obéir. Par contre pour James, son regard s'attarda sur Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. Cette dernière bassa immédiatement la tête s'intéressant subitement à ses œufs au bacon. Cet échange de regard ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius et Remus.

-Et si on allait dans la Forêt Interdite tous les cinq ? demanda subitement Lily.

Cette question faillit étouffer les quatre Maraudeurs. Ils n'auraient jamais cru entendre ça de la bouche de Lily Evans.

-Pardon ? fit Sirius. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Très bien et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Remus.

Lily se pencha en avant, incitant les Maraudeurs à faire la même chose.

-Je veux voir le cerf, le chien et le rat, dit-elle en souriant.

-Non, dit Sirius.

-Non ? répéta Lily.

-Non. Trop dangereux.

-Je ne suis pas douillette Black ! s'irrita Lily. Vous savez que je ne suis pas douillette ?

-Ça reste non. Pas vrai les gars ?

-Non, dit Remus.

-Non, approuva Peter.

-James ?

Mais ce dernier était encore loin dans ses pensées. La veille où Lily avait posé ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Lily qu'il serrait contre lui pour profiter de ce baiser qu'elle lui offrait.

-James ?

-Hum, oui ?

-C'est, non ?

-Hum ? Oui, enfin non. C'est non. Désolé Evans.

-Oh, fit-elle déçue. Tant pis. J'aurais au moins demandé. Je veux dire, à part McGonagall, je n'ai jamais réellement vu d'Animagus. Mais bon… Je n'en mourrais pas. Bonne journée, les Mauraudeurs.

Lily se leva et s'éloigna des garçons. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle elle put entendre :

-Eh Evans !

Elle se retourna et vit James debout la regarder.

-C'est d'accord à une condition.

-Quoi ? fit Remus.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? lui demanda Sirius alors que James lui balança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

-Laquelle ? demanda Lily.

-Sors avec moi, Evans.

Il y eut des huer dans la Grande Salle. Certaines personnes se disaient que James allait encore recevoir un râteau de la part de Lily. Certaines filles ne demandaient que ça pour pouvoir consoler James. Remus secoua la tête alors que Sirius se la prise dans les mains en se disant « Oh non, pas encore. »

Lily, était toujours debout, face à tous les élèves qui la regardaient elle et James attendant une réponse pour pouvoir reprendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Lily regarda James. Il avait un léger sourire. Sourire qu'elle eut envie de partager. Elle répondit :

-D'accord.

Silence total dans la salle. Une fourchette tombe. Rogue la ramasse. James fait un clin d'œil à Lily. Lily sourit. Elle quitte la Grande Salle. James se rassoit et reprend son petit déjeuner sous les yeux écarquillés de Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Quoi ? fit James.

-C'est moi où, on a loupé un chapitre ? demanda Sirius.

-Vous avez loupé un chapitre.

-Et à cause de ça, on va aller dans la forêt, dit Remus.

-Oui, répondit James.

-Avec Lily.

-Oui.

-Avec qui tu vas sortir ?

-Oui.

Sirius, Remus et Peter regardèrent toujours James avec étonnement.

-Tu es trop fort Cornedrue.

James sourit sans rien dire, sachant très bien, que le mérite revenait entièrement à Lily.

_**Fin.**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Lily qui découvre les petits secrets des Maraudeurs…

A bientôt.

**Gouline971**


End file.
